Haebaragi
by Kim Jong DaeBak
Summary: Perubahan di pagi hari milik Xiumin yang dibuat oleh Jong Dae, adalah... its EXO fict ChenMin yaoi


**Haebaragi**

**Cast :**

**Kim Jong Dae/Chen**

**Kim Min Seok/Xiumin**

**Genre: Romance**** (?) Atau apalah :D**

**Disclaimer:**** FF-nya punya saya. Para cast? Biarkan para Cast memiliki dirinya sendiri. Eh tapi, Jong Dae tetap punya saya *eh***

**Author: Kim Jong DaeBak!**

_**A/N: **__**Author balik lagi, bawa FF dengan cast paling unyu-unyu... **_**( - ' u ' - )**

_**Mian kalau gajelas. Hope you like it!**_

**( - ' u ' - ) **_**Happy reading! **_**( - ' u ' - )**

_**I told you before**__**, It's YAOI**__**. No flame, no bash please ~ ~ ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Selamat pagi..."

"Pagi..."

Xiumin mengerjapkan matanya dua kali. Ketika maniknya terbiasa dengan cahaya, satu pemandangan yang ia lihat, Jong Dae yang memakai kaos hitam.

"Kajja, kita harus cepat sampai di ruang latihan!" Jong Dae pun membantu Xiumin bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Ne... Ne... Aku mandi dulu." Xiumin menghela napas sebentar lalu bangkit dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

( - ' u ' - )

"Kau tahu, kita akan comeback dengan konsep yang berbeda! Kuharap banyak orang yang menyukainya!" Ujar Xiumin.

Kini, mereka sedang berjalan menuju dorm setelah berlatih. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sampai dorm.

"Kuharap juga begitu." Balas Jong Dae. Singkat.

"Jong Dae. Boleh, aku bercerita?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Tentu. Mungkin kita harus mampir dulu? Ke cafe?"

Xiumin tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau memang yang terbaik, Jong Dae!"

( - ' u ' - )

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Sekarang, mereka telah berada di cafe. Dengan duduk bersebelahan, dan cukup membuat Xiumin nyaman. Ditemani dengan secangkir teh hitam pesanan Jong Dae dan ice cream strawberry yang dipesan Xiumin.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak menceritakan pada yang lain." Xiumin mengacungkan jari manisnya. Meminta Jong Dae untuk berjanji.

Jong dae menganggukan kepalanya. Dan mengaitkan jari manisnya dengan jari manis Xiumin. "Kau bisa mempercayaiku."

"Pernahkah kau merasakannya? Ketika kau tidur, kau berharap ada perubahan pada pagi hari. Namun ketika kau bangun, ternyata perubahan itu belum menjemputmu."

Jong Dae berpikir sebentar, kemudian ia menatap lekat lelaki disebelahnya.

"Kau sedang rindu rumah ya?"

Xiumin hanya terdiam.

"Hmm... Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau ada masalah dengan Luhan? Atau kau sedang kesal padaku hingga menjadi bosan padaku?"

Xiumin yang tadi hanya diam, akhirnya membalas pertanyaan Jong Dae.

"Aku tidak bosan padamu atau pun member lain. Tapi aku hanya ingin adanya perubahan."

"Tak cukupkah dengan perubahan dirimu yang telah menjadi penyanyi?" Jong Dae meraih cangkir tehnya, dan menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Entahlah."

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau..."

Jong Dae mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Xiumin. Dan membisikkan beberapa kata.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Xiumin.

Jong Dae mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah..."

"Sekarang, habiskan dulu ice creamnya, dan kita pulang. Sepertinya mau hujan."

Perkataan Jong Dae ada benarnya. Karena tidak lama kemudian, langit mengeluarkan kilatnya.

"Yaah... Jong Dae, apakah kau marah padaku? Sehingga kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu? Kilatmu? Petirmu itu?" Ujar Xiumin dengan nada yang memelas dan memeluk lengan Jong Dae erat.

Jong Dae menghela napasnya dan berkata, "Yaa... Di konsep EXO, mungkin aku memiliki kekuatan petir atau kilat, tapi tidak dikenyataan...".

Xiumin hanya tersenyum dan menghabiskan ice cream strawberry-nya sambil tetap memeluk lengan Jong Dae.

( - ' u ' - )

Hari ini... Pagi telah menjemput. Matahari telah bersinar.

Xiumin masih menutup matanya. Masih bergelung dalam selimut hangatnya. Dan didepannya telah duduk Jong Dae yang membawa beberapa tangkai bunga matahari.

"Selamat pagi, hari ini akan berjalan dan kamu sebagai pusatnya." ucap Jong Dae.

Jong Dae mengecup bibir Xiumin pelan dan meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga matahari di meja nakas.

Xiumin yang merasakan sesuatu di bibirnya terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya tiga kali.

Ketika terbiasa, ia melihat pemandangan itu. Lagi. Jong Dae yang duduk menghadap padanya, dan memakai kaos hitam. Lagi.

"Selamat pagi, kajja!"

"Memangnya kau sudah bilang pada Kris? Suho? Manager?"

"Sudaaah, ayo cepat mandi."

"Ne... Ne..."

Xiumin mengambil handuknya dan masuk kamar mandi.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah... Bunga Matahari.

Shower yang terlilit bunga matahari.

Beberapa bunga yang tertata rapi, di bathtub

Di wastafel, di cermin.

Bahkan di rak tempat penyimpanan sabun dan shampo.

'Aigooo... Manis sekali...' Batin Xiumin. Dan secara refleks, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedikit.

Dan mandilah Xiumin... Dengan ditemani bunga matahari.

( - ' u ' - )

"Kajja..."

Jong Dae menarik lengan Xiumin. Dan sampailah mereka di suatu taman.

"Bagaimana? Sudahkah ada perubahan di pagi harimu?" Tanya Jong Dae ketika mereka telah duduk di bangku taman.

"Mmm... Dan maniisss sekali." Xiumin mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan manis.

"Lihatlah, aku mengajakmu kesini pun tujuannya sama..." Ucap Jong Dae sambil menunjuk ke arah kumpulan bunga matahari.

Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Jong Dae.

Xiumin berbalik dan berkata, "Mengapa harus bunga matahari?"

"Aku ingin, kau tahu. Bahwa... Aku adalah bunga mataharimu yang akan terus mengikutimu. Memperhatikan langkahmu. Melihat dirimu. Persis seperti bunga matahari yang selalu mengikuti matahari kemanapun matahari berjalan."

Xiumin memblushing. Ia merasakan panas yang menjalar di pipinya.

Jong Dae menarik tangan kiri Xiumin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Jadi?"

"Kau memang tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku... Merasa... Merah..."

Jong Dae tersenyum dan berujar, "Kalau tidak tahu, bukan Kim Jong Dae namanya..."

Xiumin tersenyum.

"Saranghae, Kim Min Seok. Xiumin-ku." Jong Dae menatap lekat manik Xiumin.

"Nado saranghae, Kim Jong Dae "

Dan ditengah-tengah bunga matahari, dua bibir bersatu dan mengalirkan cinta yang selalu membesar setiap harinya.

Dan seorang Kim Min Seok mendapatkan perubahan di hari paginya...

**Fin**

**Akhirnya selesai...**

**Terima kasih sekaliii dengan review reader-deul di FF 'In The Balcony'. Dan... Semoga reader-deul mau mereview FF ini **

**Mian kalau Gajelas dan segala Typo-nya (-'u'-) **

**Gamsahamnida *deep bow***


End file.
